tf2freakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:McPaddingtonMoFo
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:McPaddingtonMoFo page. While editing any articles, remember to always follow the rules established in the Official Guide. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything. ShermanZAtank (talk) 19:53, June 18, 2013 (UTC) regarding page posting Please do NOT create new pages for non-standard ideas. I like your idea of a tf2 freak game, but please read up on the Official Guide regarding posting and post your idea in your blog page, or message an admin. ShermanZAtank (talk) 20:02, June 18, 2013 (UTC) RE: TF2 freak game I really like this idea. I will talk to Kuga when I can and see if we can organise a section on the forum discussion for your idea. We can gladly provide info on TF2 freaks (obviously) and we'll see if some one knows some programming. ShermanZAtank (talk) 20:12, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Also, just an idea for the game. I'm not sure what kind of game you plan, but one popular idea has been a side scrolling fighting game in the style of street fighter, tekken, etc. ShermanZAtank (talk) 20:18, June 18, 2013 (UTC) I saw the talk about the TF2 Freakshow game, and I love the concept, and I want to help, of course any info on any freak I can help, I can give sufficient and detailed info on my freaks especially. Also I could help in sound design possibly, it depends on how it works, as I think that you mean like the audio mixing aspect, so like you want sound files of painis cupcake saying, I am Painis Cupcake, I will eat you. and so on and so forth, which is something I will gladly do, also I am suspecting you will want the theme songs for the freaks, something which I could do. Finally if I may, I was thinking if the game was going to be a fighiting game like tekken or street fighter like sherman says, I was thinking that there could be multiple story modes for various youtube video series, like Painis Cupcake's Revenge, and have the stages consist of the fights that the Protagonist, in my example it being Painis, fighting the enemies and the having the main antagnist, the Bugler, be the final boss of that story mode. Just a suggestion, but I am really intruiged about this, I just think it's an awesome idea :D Stylx (talk) 21:06, June 18, 2013 (UTC) RE: TF2 Freakshow game Well, yeah, a side scroller does seem logical. Although, Unreal Engine is built natively for first-person. In fact, what I had in mind was a typical SCP-style, containment-breach type thing. But the platformer fighter seems much better. And in fact, would be much more do-able for me as many assets will be re-used. Yeah, this great, loving the idea. Can't wait to hear more about it. Side note, can I talk to you and Kug over Steam, perhaps? I'm more active on there and we can do group chats. Thanks. ---- Awesome, can't wait to discuss this in more detail. I've changed my mind, the best way to discuss this would be via Skype. Anyone who has got Skype, add me. Name: MCPaddingtonMoFo Anyone who hasn't got Skype: Get it, you lazy bugger ;) -Paddington, 10:35 PM UK Time ---- ^^Just bumping this, please add me on Skype and I'd like to hear from Kuga as well. The Skype group is very quiet at the moment. Thanks. Paddington, 11:33 UK time. Sorry for being out of touch. I've been busy with thing lately and to top it all off, some genius down at the local exchange managed to shut it down rendering my entire suburb without internet for several days. I will be in contact as soon as I can. ShermanZAtank (talk) 21:44, June 28, 2013 (UTC) WAIT WAIT WAIT, WHAT????!!!!! You mean to tell me you wish to develop a game involving TF2 Freaks? This sounds like an excellent idea! I'll add you to Skype when I can. I don't have many skills (*sadface*) but I'll help any way I can. Scarifar (talk) 22:04, June 28, 2013 (UTC) -------------------------- Ahah, yes. Please add me.